TEKKEN 6: A NEW LEGACY
by SamuraiJinX
Summary: Jin heads for Seoul where the Mishima Zaibatsu is, where old friends and new freinds reunite.
1. Trouble again Jin?

TOKYO, JAPAN

Jin Kazama was passing through the crowded streets of Tokyo, to go to the local 7-11 store to buy his food and his other so-called necessities. While walking a stranger purposely bumps Jin on the side for no reason, "Hey, watch it bub!" the stranger suddenly turned around, facing Jin, he was a muscular man, the layers of his hair were half-blonde and half- black, he gave Jin a stern look, "what did you say!". 'Er….. Nothing, nevermind" replied Jin calmly, "No, I heard you say something, what is it?" said the man stubbornly. "Look, I don't wanna fight, so just get on with it!" Jin was

Getting a bit angry now, the man looked so angry now, "what did you say!" the man suddenly shoulder tackled Jin, and Jin came crashing down on to the marble floor.

A crowd of people were now watching thee man's shocking display of behavior. Jin was now ticked, he couldn't resist the need for revenge anymore, and he quickly got up to his feet and tackled the man and continuously punched him in the face. The local police guard saw this and proceeded to see what all the commotion was about. He pushed his way through the crowd, until he got a good view of what was going on, he saw it, Jin punching the already bruised and beat up man.

The policeman hurried to stop this; he seized Jin by the arm, and trapped him into some kind of vertical armlock, and slipped handcuffs into Jin's skinny little hands, "hey, what are you doing", "you're under arrest for physical abuse and grave Misconduct, explain yourself at the police station" said the policeman, in a throaty voice. The policeman took Jin, for a ride on his motorbike to the police station, Jin all through the Ride, felt like he was going to puke, to tell the truth Jin hated motorcycles so much, that he promised himself that someday if he ever became world ruler, his first act would be to ban motorcycles.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the police station, Jin hopped happy to get off that horrible veichele, the Tokyo police station, was like any other police station, the complaints desk at the front, on the right there was a prison cell, the Japanese flag beside it. The policeman took Jin to the front desk, where a rather stout police officer was sitting, "Sir, I saw this man beating up a citizen, I charged him of physical abuse, name, Kazama, Jin. "Take him in, he should get 4 years, unless he can pay the fine, which is 150,000 yen" said the stout man, smiling.

Jin's boiling point was reaching danger zone now, suddenly the phone rang, the stout man picked it up, after a few moments handed it to Jin, "Some guy named Mishima". Jin refused for a while, but decided he's got nothing to lose; he picked up the phone and heard the familiar evil voice of Heihachi Mishima, "Hello, Jin" said a sinister voice, "what do you want, loser" Jin shot back, "I've heard you're in jail" Heihachi said, calmly.

"Yeah, what do you care", Jin replied angrily, "Oh, I do, I do, that's why I want to bail you out", Heihachi said, he was on the verge of laughing now. "Never! I'll never accept anything from you, I can get out by myself" Jin said, confidently.

"How? By turning into your devil form, Ha, do you want all of Japan to go hunting for you, no, not just Japan maybe the whole world" Heihachi replied, in a sinister tone.

"Never!" "Face it, Jin you can't just bail out with help of your so called Devil form!"

The stout man was getting very impatient now he gave Jin only 5 more minutes to talk.

"Alright, but just this once", Jin said angrily, 'Good boy, I'll bail you out, on one condition" Heihachi seemed to lose his sinister tone, it changed to a business like tone.

"Wazzat?" Jin asked. "I'm planning to hold a king of the iron fist tournament 6; you wouldn't mind joining would you?" Jin seemed shocked by this, but he thought about it for a moment and finally agreed, "Good boy, you should find your plane tickets by tomorrow" with this, Heihachi hung up. "Hey, wait what….." but It was too late the five minutes had ended and Heihachi already hung up.

Jin had wondered why would Heihachi hold a king of Iron Fist tournament six, was that really the purpose of it? Or was it another of the Mishima Zaibatsu traps, to get the Devil gene, only time will tell.


	2. Heihachi's Evil Plan

TEKKEN 6: A NEW LEGACY CHAPTER 2, Hey guys, sup, sorry I forgot to introduce myself last time, hi I'm Robert Byron, a newbie at writing Fanfics, but a bit of a professional at writing my own stories, well here's chapter 2 of my Tekken Fanfic. (PS: thanx to those kind people, who read my first Fanfic).

Heihachi Mishima was standing inside a very dim lit room, holding a vial with some strange green mixture inside it. 'They have better gotten it right this time, or so help me, I'll kill them and their families" he said angrily. He stared at the green mixture for a moment, raised it up so it glowed a little, and gulped it down. After a few minutes, he started to choke; he was already on knees, when his 6 prickly gray hairs started to turn scarlet, and his skin turned blue and his eyes turned to a dark shade of red, covering his eyeballs, and finally black feathery wings suddenly sprouted out from his back; he was a devil. "Finally, I have what is rightfully mine", he said with a loud laugh, "Now, I can rise to power and rule the world" He said greedily, in some kind of a doubled voice. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, the wings on his back suddenly disappeared, his hair turned back to its old shade of gray, his eyes lost the dark red shade it had a while ago and his skin turned back to its fair tan color. He looked at his right arm, and there embalmed on his right bicep was a black thunder shaped scar, much like a tattoo. The door suddenly opened, and a man in a black coat came rushing in, his sunglasses lay askew and sweat has flowing down from his fat brow, "Sir, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. ""Oh, Nothing", Heihachi replied happily, "But Sir, you seemed to be in pain", Replied the man stubbornly. "That is none of your business! Now if you may…… LEAVE!" He shouted, angrily. The man hurriedly followed this command and left at once, shutting the door. Heihachi was very satisfied with this silence and proceeded to speak, "HAHAHA! Now, I have the wealth and the power to rule the world! And nobody, I mean NOBODY! Will stop me" He said in a greedy tone. With that he left the room, leaving the room in a dim and dark silence.

Jin Kazama was bailed out, as promised, the day after his confinement. He was very happy to get out that place; it was dark and smelly, the place was full of rats and the Inmates always bullied him. He knew he couldn't fight them (because he would get into more trouble) and he also knew that he couldn't call the night watchman for help (the inmates paid the night watchman to ignore his calls) it was a truly horrible experience for Jin. Jin was scrolling down the cobblestone sidewalks of Tokyo again; he was heading for his apartment, until something caught his eye. He walked near the rusty newspaper stand, and looked at the front headline on the newspaper.

**KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 6 TO BE HELD:**

**Heihachi Mishima, who regained his spot as president and C.E.O of the Mishima Zaibatsu has officially announced the holding of TEKKEN (The king of iron fist tournament) 6. The official date of the beginning of the tournament was not yet been announced but Heihachi promised the media that he will personally announce the date on………..**

**Continued on page 6**

Jin was staring at the paper so hard, that he didn't notice the old vendor eyeing him sternly, "well are you going to buy it?" the old man said, in a throaty voice. Jin looked up at the old man, smiling "Yes, I was just checking the front headline, here" Jin handed the man 20 Yen and in return he was given the news paper. He hurriedly turned it to page 6 and read the rest of the Headline; **April 6th of this year. It is expected that old favorites, will return, such as the mysterious ninja Yoshimitsu, the mysterious kenpo master Feng Wei and that young man of 22 who is rumoured to have devil blood inside him, JIN KAZAMA, we have no news of this highly awaited event but for now, here are the list of the current participants.**

Jin was shocked, what a cruel thing to say to him, but he decided to let it slip, for now he would just look at the list of participants. There were old faces like Feng Wei, Yoshimitsu, Marshall Law (Jin wondered what trouble has gotten himself into again) and there were two new faces, Terry Montgomery and John Holdore, Judging by the family name Jin thought that they were Americans. Jin had finished reading the headline and thought that there was no other news he would be interested in, in this issue so he folded it and threw into a nearby trash can. As Jin walked home, he felt something new, a feeling he had never felt before, a feeling urging him to do something, a feeling urging him to fight.


	3. Tournament letter

TEKKEN 6: A NEW LEGACY CHAPTER 3

Here's chappy 3 sorry I put chapter 1 and 2 separately, it may be because I got used to the style of separately putting chapters in the last Fanfic website, I really have to get used to the chapter uploading here in Sorry if you feel bad, but thanx for reading, don't worry I'll learn to do it. Disclaimer (Finally): I don't own anything I put in this story.

Jin folded the newspaper, and shoved it into his pocket. He continued to walk, until the sight of his Condo building caught his eye, with that he knew he was a few kilometers away from home. Shinoreken's Condo's were not worth the payment; at least this was what Jin thought. The clerk's desk was just a preview of what you will see next, it was full of dust and lime and the wood seemed half eaten by termites, "Mail for you, Mr. Kazama", said Jeng, the desk clerk. You could see from her face, that Jeng was getting old, she had Auburn hair with a shade of gray in the middle, she wore old contact lenses and a dusty little pink blouse and a blue skirt with a flowery design, she said she had been working her for 20 years now, Jin wondered how could she keep up with all this mess.

"I'll pick it up later", he said, sounding depressed. "Something was wrong with him", Jeng thought, Jin walked slowly up the wooden stairs as he felt that they were about to crack, after a few minutes he finally got up to the first floor, where his condo door was.

His was no. 23 he grabbed the key stacked in his left pocket, he inserted it at the door lock and turned the knob; his Condo was visible. From the living room, you would say that this room was one hell of a mess, shards of what looked like coke bottles lay broken on the floor, glasses half filled with Coke (copyright) and a pile of dirty old clothes, that Jin was planning to donate to the children's organization near by, lay messed up on the floor (which had no carpet). Suddenly the phone began to ring, Jin hurriedly answered it. "Hello?" "Sir, sorry to disturb you butcould you get your mail down here?" Spoke Jeng in her usual squeaky voice. "Oh, sure I'll be right down, bye" with that, he hung up. He rushed down to the desk clerk, "Where's my mail?" "Oh, here it is Mr. Kazama", Jeng had handed him the mail stamped in an original Japanese Lion stamp. He rushed back to his condo room, to read his mail, leaving the door open. He ripped the envelope apart, and inside he saw two tickets and a message written in clear,

Looping, writing;

**Jin,**

**Inside, you will find two tickets, one is for you and the other one is for your cousin, Asuka. These tickets, as you know, are for the king of Iron Fist Tournament. And you also know that your not only going to watch it, your gonna experience it. Oh, and one more thing, be sure to wear your biker shirt and blue flame pants it's better, so they won't Suspect you HAHAHAHA! Hope to see you there**

**Your Loving grandfather,**

**Heihachi. (PS: TRAIN WELL, the tournament date is on april 12, hoping to see you there)**

"DAMN! I forgot about that", Jin said angrily, "Damn you Heihachi! May you burn and rot in hell!" He shouted again, bumping and Breaking some of his vases, after a few minutes, he calmed down. "Well that's life for you, I'd better train", he said, sounding depressed. With that, he headed for the nearby Dojo, to spar with the Dojo master.


	4. Sparring with the Sensei

Tekken: a new Legacy chapter 4

"Jin Kazama, Why did you come here?" Asked the dojo master, Jin turned his head and looked around surveying the surroundings and ignoring the master's question. It was like any other dojo, some Mirrors, wooden floors, training dummies and a fighting mat. Jin finally turned his eyes and looked at the Dojo master; the master of Aikido's, wrinkly features looked back at him with confusion. "I've come to spar with you, oh Sensei", he finally spoke in a soft, tingly, voice. The Dojo master withdrew his confused looked and nodded, Jin got into his usual fighting stance, while the master got into his "Smell of Death" stance. The match started with Jin giving the Dojo master a good kick with the heel of his Scythe boots, The Dojo master Retaliated with a headlock, gripping Jin with his strong arms. Jin tried to counter with punches to the stomach, but the Dojo master threw him hard to one side. He crashed hard onto the fighting mat, but got up in a few seconds, he quickly started again with a triple combo punch and a Demon's paw, the dojo master staggered a bit. Jin took advantage of this and gave the dojo master an uppercut that launched him high in the air. If it weren't for the Dojo master's air flip, he would've suffered extreme pain right now, but he didn't he landed safely gripping both knees on Jin's Neck. Jin obviously couldn't handle the Dojo master's weight and came crashing (yet again) onto the fighting mat. Both men got up at the same time, but Jin was first to attack with a few punches and a left leg sweep. The Dojo master fell down, Jin was going to stomp the Dojo master's head, but realized again that this wasn't the actual fight; Just a spar. The Dojo master got up, still dizzy, Jin rushed to the Dojo master and gave him a one arm throw, Jin then grabbed his opponent and uppercutted him launching him yet again. This time, The Dojo Master wasn't able to use his safe fall move, so Jin grabbed the moment. He Jumped high into the tightly clenching his fist, he lowered it a bit and after a few moments gave the unwary Aikido Master, a Hard, Bonebraking Punch unto his old and perspiring back (Thunder Godfist) Both fell on the fighting mat, Jin still standing (with a smile on his) face, the Dojo master laying flat on his on his chest, his back turned. The Dojo master didn't get up for the next few minutes, Jin was worried, he rushed and kneeled down near the side of the Dojo master's back. His hands were almost completed filled with blood. Jin now turned white with worry, it was to his relief when the Dojo master moved, after a few seconds he got up, "Bet you thought was dead eh" said the Dojo master laughing loudly. Jin's skin now turned red with embarrassment, it took few seconds to realize that the blood was coming from his forehead…..Yes…No…..Yes" He said nervously, trying to remove all traces of shock and fright on his face. "See, bet I scared you. Anyway you do fight a good match; you should do well in the tournament" Said the Dojo master still chuckling. "Thank you" Jin said finally regaining the power to speak clearly, with that The Dojo master gave Jin a pack of ice to help stop the bleeding, and Jin left, and continued to his next stop, The Hinakuta Gym.

Yahoo! this is my favorite part, the fighting. Expect more in the upcoming chapters, please R'n R.


	5. Heading for the Tournament

Hey guys, here's chappie 5, hope it doesn't seem boring and dull to you guys who read this Fanfic (by the way, it's my very first one) thanks to all those loyal readers, hope you enjoy this (special thanx to Astral Slayer Asuka and FELIX GOEDON for reviewing, thanx guys) well, here's chappie 5 hope u enjoy it.

The last week of training before the tournament was intense for Jin, he trained so hard; 24/7 at the Gym, coming to the Dojo everyday to spar and even watching video's of his old fights in the last tournament Just to see how his opponent fight. He had definitely trained hard for the tournament, like every Tekken tournament; fighting stages are set all around the world. On the day before the tournament, Jin had cleaned the whole of his condo and packed his bags (In case his died in the tournament, at least the next occupant wouldn't have to clean that much. He rushed down to the clerk's desk (with the money inside an envelope he held on his right hand) to pay his final rent. Jeng was staring awkwardly on her laptop monitor, obviously waiting for something to come up. "Jeng?" Jin said in a soft tone, Jeng was startled, "You startled me! What is it?" Jeng said, still panting a little. "Uh……I just wanted to pay my rent" "Oh, Ok, where is it then?" Jeng said, her nerves cooling down a little. "Oh, its here" Jin handed her the envelope. She placed it on the side of the desk near her, "thanks" she said softly, Jin nodded and walked away. "Jin!" she shouted, Jin turned back looking worried "What is it?" he asked in a worried tone. "Good luck in the tournament", she said, with a smile. The perfectly round shape on Jin's was changed into an elongated smiling curve, "you scared me for a moment, oh yeah, thanks." With that, Jin once again turned back and walked away. Back in his condo room, Jin opened his television and watched his favorite comedy show, The Kimonos (lol that was all I could think of) he was enjoying and laughing, when a news flash broke. Heihachi, was in some kind of auditorium populated by a huge crowd of people, and a few flashing camera lights, the small white print inside the news box was said, "Heihachi to announce the date of Tekken 6 tonight." Jin was so angry now, how dare Heihachi pick this time to announce when he knew that Jin's favorite show was on,  
"DAMN YOU HEIHACHI! MAY YOU DIE AND ROT IN HELL!" Jin said angrily, he quickly grabbed the remote and closed the television. He threw a grown up like tantrum, smashing figurines, ripping photos and ripping apart his fighting dummy. After a few more minutes of reckless destruction and rage, he finally calmed down and saw how much of a mess he made, he decided that the condo janitor would clean it up, for now he would go to sleep and get a good night's rest, he changed into his night shirt and went to sleep. He dreamed about beating and showing no mercy, he would give him an uppercut and hit him with his devil laser. When Heihachi begged for mercy, Jin would show none and kill him for all the things he had done to Jin. Suddenly he heard a strange loud ringing and everything went black. Jin woke up and shut the alarm clock to check the time; it was 6:00 in the morning, a little too early. But Jin decided the earlier the better; he headed for the dining room to prepare his lunch. After he had his lunch (Egg and bacon) he headed for the Bathroom to Take-a-Bath, right after that, he proceeded to change into his polo shirt and Blue jeans. When he was finished, he grabbed his trolley and lifted it all the way down the stairs, the clerk's desk was still empty, because Jeng's work timing was 9:00 am- 12:00 pm, Jin went outside the door, to once again see the outside world and take the last glimpse at Shinoreken's condos. There were a few people at this time of the morning, (it was Saturday) some early birds and a few taxis speeding by, waiting for passengers. Jin called for a taxi, and sure enough the taxi stopped and let him in. "Where to, sir?" asked the driver, in a young tone "Airport" replied Jin. The Driver was young; he had chinky eyes, black hair, lined in a straight formation and was wearing a scarlet cap. It was few minutes before Jin realized they were at the Airport, he paid the driver 1,000 yen and told him to keep the change, the driver thanked him and drove off. Everything went okay for Jin inside the airport, Baggage check, passport check etc. it was a few hours before Jin was riding the Airplane to Seoul, Japan where the Mishima Zaibatsu palace was.


	6. Old and New friends

Hello, I know I upload daily, but I think my uploading will be slower by the next week (FINAL EXAMS!) but after that week, I will once again upload daily. Anyway's this is the continuing chapter of Tekken 6: A NEW LEGACY Jin has arrived in Seoul and is going to the Mishima Zaibatsu, what surprises await him there

(PS: thanx to all readers and reviewers (FELIX GOEDON, Astral slayer Asuka and the littlebloodtalon) without u guys I wouldn't even bother continuing this Fanfic thanx guys)

It took Jin only two hours to get to Seoul, considering how near Korea is from Japan. Jin had a hard time because of the hundreds of people that were inside; it seemed like a traffic Jam with no cars. Jin was relieved when he had finally gotten out, outside; he saw a man in glasses and a black suit holding up a placard with his name on it. Jin went near the man at once "I am Jin Kazama" He said in a whispering but angry tone. "Mr. Kazama please come with me" He motioned for Jin to follow him; the man led him outside to the parking lot where a black Toyota prado stood in the middle of the long line of cars.

The man pressed a button on his car key and the car unlocked at once, he opened the car door and went inside, Jin sat on the front seat beside the man. "So where are we going?" Jin asked as the man drove, "Mishima Zaibatsu" the man replied without facing Jin. They arrived at the Zaibatsu in an estimated time of 20 Minutes, Jin was happy to get off (he always hated car rides it always makes him feel dizzy) He grabbed his luggage (a trolley full of clothes) and went inside the Mishima Residence. Inside it was like a palace, a golden chandelier hanging on top of the ceiling, shiny, black tiles surrounded the floor and the figurines and other crafts were worth something between 500,000 to 2,000,000 Yen. "Jin! Jin!" a voice yelled from behind, it was Ling Xiaoyu she dashed toward Jin and gave him a tight embrace, Jin blushed a little and gently pushed Ling away. And there was Asuka Kazama (Jin's cousin) waving at Jin as she yelled "Thanks for the ticket!" Jin smiled and turned back to Ling, "So how's it going?" he asked, "Not much, how about you?" she replied. "Been in prison for a while" he replied in a whisper, Xiaoyu was shocked "What? How!" She said, worried. "Oh…Just for one day" Jin replied, his normal tone came back. "Oh thank god" she said relieved, Jin smiled and walked away.

He went into his room, and was surprised to see another person In his room; he was an American, wearing a Karate Gi, his short black hair was being blown by the air conditioner. "Hello, surprised to see you here", he said with a smile, "you too, you must be my roommate" he put down his bags. "Mind if I unpack?" He asked politely, "No, No not at all" The American said, the smile still on his face. "Thanks", Jin said as he unpacked his things. After he finished, he asked the name of his new Roommate, "John Holdore", he said as he searched the refrigerator for a can of coke, "how 'bout you" he said as he pulled two cans of Coca Cola, he tossed one at Jin "Jin Kazama", Jin said as his hand caught the can of coke. "Why'd you enter?" The American asked so suddenly, "Heihachi Mishima, that Asshole, I came to kill him!" Jin said angrily. The American smiled again and said "That's the same purpose I came for, he killed my family and I came for revenge", he said in a sinister tone. Jin laughed and he noticed that John wasn't laughing with him, "Hey, sorry if I offended you or anything" Jin said sympathetically "No, No, it's cool" The American replied, his eyes focused on the television. "Thanks, mind if I close the lights, I need some rest" The American Nodded, Jin went near the light switch and with a click the lights went dim, the only light source coming from the TV.

"The next day went well, Jin and his new Roommate and Friend John went down in the dining hall together. While they were eating a voice shouted from behind them "HEY KAZAMA! THIS TIME I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Jin turned around and sure enough, it was Hwoarang wearing his black Sando and a pair of blue Jeans with Combat boots, his long fiery red hair reaching down to his neck. "Who's that rude asshole over there?" John asked, shocked by Hwoarang's attitude. "Oh, him, he's Hwoarang my rival, he keeps on bugging me every tournament, he got mad at me when I beat him at a streetfight, he was so embarrassed" Jin explained. Just then the Intercom rang and a voice spoke, "ATTENTION ALL FIGHTERS! PLEASE GO TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE FIRST 5 MATCHES!" A crackly voice said, "Well, we better get going, or we'll be late" shouted Jin. And so they headed for the Auditorium, what surprises await them there, who will battle who? We'll find out in the next chapter.

(NOTE: Only Jin has a roommate the other fighters don't)

END OF CHAPTER 6 (that was a long one)


	7. Angels and Demons

Jin and John headed for the Auditorium, Hwoarang following close behind them, cursing under his breath as he walked. The Auditorium was a bit dirty, the carpets were full of dust, broken chairs stood at the back, and there was no Air condition, it seemed Heihachi considered it a waste of time to rebuild and revamp this place. There were no chairs, so everyone was forced to sit down on the floor; Jin could hear a few of the girls muttering "Ewww" or "Yuck".

A giant TV screen stood in front of the stage, it was a few minutes before something actually appeared on that screen, a Tekken 6 logo colored in red and a few lightning bolts, it disappeared in a moments and another piece of text appeared in white "A New Destiny Awaits" it also disappeared in a few moments. The screen stayed black for a while then a picture of Heihachi appeared an evil grin on his face, Jin was surprised when it began to talk, "Good Morning Fighters, I hope you've had a good day today" He said in a sort of an Evil Tone. "I Notice Raven is not here" He said, the smile still in his face.

Everybody looked around; Raven was nowhere to be found. A Murmur suddenly started to go around the Auditorium, Soon the chattering got louder and louder, the volume was at maximum, it was so loud that Heihachi words couldn't even be heard. Heihachi, annoyed had no choice but to yell, "QUIET!" He shouted at the top of his voice. "Who's Raven?" John asked in a whisper, "I'll tell you later" Jin replied in another whisper, John nodded and the room was silent. Heihachi straightened his voice and spoke in a simple tone, "Now then, I'm sure you're all excited to know who's matches are first up, First Jin Kazama" A picture of Jin ,in his Biker's shirt, appeared on the screen. Heihachi's face was nowhere to be found but his voice could still be heard, "and Steve Fox" A picture of Steve in his white polo shirt and red pants appeared on the screen, a versus logo also surrounded in lightning bolts, appeared in the middle. Heihachi announced the Next matches in a rather bored tone, due to the fact that everyone in the room were sweating and possibly bored, except for Nina and Anna Williams, the assassin sisters. And Aya Kitsune, the sister of Kunimitsu and leader of the Yami clan (which was the Enemy of the now Dead, Manji Clan) who remained silent all throughout the presentation. The matches were: Nina Williams vs. Marshall Law, John Holdore vs. Terry Montgomery, Ling Xiaoyu vs. Julia Chang and Feng Wei vs. Lei Wulong (His purpose unknown)

Everyone sighed in Relief when Heihachi gave his final speech and a kind of Good luck Sign and motioned for everyone to leave. Everyone came out sweating immensely, "Ooh, It was so nice to be inside that place, let's do it again", Asuka said, sarcastically. "It was like hell with a TV screen" Jin said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Whadda ya say we spar, you know, for the upcoming match. "JIN! JIN!" someone yelled happily, it was Ling Xiaoyu, being as annoying as ever (For Jin of course, sorry to all those Ling fans) her hair which was tied in 2 ponytails, was being played around by the air as she ran. "Good luck" she said, smiling. "Thanks, You too" He replied, in a polite sort of way, Ling nodded, Blushing, and walked away to chat with her Best friend, Miharu who was also fighting in the tournament. "Who's she, your girlfriend?" John asked, curious, "Ling Xiaoyu, A Schoolmate and no she's not my girlfriend!" Answered Jin Angrily "So, what about that spar you were talking about?" John asked, bringing back the topic of the spar, "Ok, let's go then" Jin answered confidently. They headed to the Dojo Room, with a man in a Hooded Jacket, closely following.

(Dojo Room)

Jin was shirtless wearing black pants, with the words PURE KILLER written in blood on the side. John on the other hand, was wearing a blue sleeveless karate Gi (Reminds me of Ryu from street Fighter). "Let's get it on!" Jin said as he dashed to attack, he tried to punch but it was easily dodged, John proceeded to put an attack of his own to use. He kicked Jin at the back of his head and sweep kicked him, Jin came crashing down to the floor, with a thud he hit head first into the floor. "What's wrong, you're the one who asked for it right?" John asked, tauntingly. Jin got up, seeming as insulted as ever, he dashed and tried another punch, which was countered by John with a one hand throw.

"Yo, it seems you were weakening," Taunted John with a laugh, Jin now boiling mad immediately caught John off guard with a sweep, John got up with a Chinese get up. "Dude, what's wrong?" John asked, surprised. "DIE!" Jin Shouted with an evil grin, his eyes were now glowing red, he dashed and hit a lightning fast Jab Combo on John. He kicked John he the face, this caused John to stagger a bit, Jin now had black marks all over him. He grabbed John's Neck and lifted him up "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" John was suffocating; he tossed John up into the air. Asuka, Xiaoyu and Hwoarang came dashing into the room, just in time to see John being pulled up by gravity, and Jin sprouting black feathery wings. "STOP!" Asuka yelled as she dashed to got Jin's arm, just as Jin was about to lift off the ground, Asuka had successfully grabbed his arm. "LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!" He yelled as he tried to shake off the brave girl as she gripped Jin's Arm Tight. John fell to the ground with a loud thump, Asuka, who has still gripping Jin's arm, now had a white aura surrounding her, "GO AWAY, YOU DEVIL!"

She yelled, as she gripped Jin's arm tightly. Soon, the white aura also had surrounded Jin, He yelled as if in pain. 'UGH!" he yelled in a double voice, suddenly the white aura disappeared from both of them, they both fell to the ground, Unconscious. From a ventilation shaft, the hooded man was watching all that was happening, "We have our targets", he whispered into his earphone. "Excellent, good job Raven; expect us to be there tomorrow at midnight" A mysterious voice whispered back. "Affirmative" he nodded and trotted off into the darkness.

That was Long, (note: I do believe the fact that Jin is Asuka sister, I really would like to use it in a story, but I don't have any theories or evidence to prove this is true.) I've read numerous theories website (including gwendy, who is also a writer here in but I don't like to steal from others, it would be unfair to them, oh yeah, my exams are fast approaching, that means uploading will be slower, bye guys and I hope you all review.


End file.
